Join me in Death
by Eiri Izz
Summary: Will you die together with me, Riff? RiffxCain...


Title: Join me in Death

Manga: Count Cain

Author: Eiri Izz

Disclaimer: Kaori Yuki owns Count Cain, that's for sure… And title came from the song by the band H.I.M, entitled 'Join me in Death'. My latest obsession…

------

"Riff…" Cain softly muttered in the dark vivid night. Early morning actually, to be exact. He never expected his call to be answered, though.

"Yes, sir?" a familiar voice replied back. The figure could hardly be seen in the dark, but Cain knew all-too-well who it was.

"I had a nightmare…" Cain muttered so softly that it could barely be heard, soft enough to turn into a whisper.

Riff did not say a word, he simply switched the lights on, and orange light illuminated the whole room; creating a calm, tranquil atmosphere.

"Jezebel tried to kill me again… And father… I could see the evil glint in his eyes… He hated me, Riff… He hated me so much; even my death will not quench his thirst of revenge…" Cain did not cry, but yet his body trembled. He buried his face in both of his hands.

Riff sat on the edge of the wide bed, facing Cain. He removed Cain's hand that covered his pale beautiful face, and placed his own hand beneath Cain's chin, tilting Cain's head up softly. "Sir… Even if the whole world tried to make you disappear, I will be you shield and protect you from them. I will always stay by your side, and support you for my whole life, even if it kills me."

"It's a promise, right?"

"Yes."

"But I would not like it if you die in order to protect me. Let's make another promise. If I died, you will join me in death. But I will never allow you to die before me. If it is fated that one of us would leave the earth, I want both of us to die together. None of us will leave each other behind. Promise me?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Should not we seal this promise with some sort of ceremony?"

"Ceremony?" Riff asked, out of confusion.

"Yes… How about the blood ceremony?" Riff looked puzzled, but Cain just flashed one of his seductive smile. Without saying another word, Cain stand on both of his knees, placing his hands on each side of Riff's face and leaned forward to kiss Riff.

"Sir? What are you meaning to do?" Riff hesitatingly asked Cain.

"Just wait and see…" And thus, Cain resumed with what he had been doing before. He kissed Riff softly first, and then licked Riff's bottom lips, sensually. Riff whimpered a little when this happened, but did not make any effort to escape. Riff relaxed, and give himself up wholly to Cain. And honestly, he really enjoyed this…

"Ouch!" Riff shouted a little, when he felt Cain dug his teeth into his soft lips.

"Sorry, did I bite too hard?" Cain smiled, not just an ordinary smile, but that oh-so-seductive smile of his.

"A little, but I'm okay… Still in one piece…" Riff smiled back. Riff could taste a familiar red hot warm liquid in his mouth, and he knew that it was his own blood that Cain had drawn out earlier. Riff licked his bottom lip and suckled on it for a while until the blood did not come out anymore. "So… This is what you mean by 'blood ceremony'," he continued.

Cain nodded.

"Let me guess… Now it's my turn?"

"Of course… Don't play dumb…"

Riff repeated the same act that Cain had just did, and before they both realized it, the dawn had unveiled its cover, revealing its face to the earth, marking a new day.

"It's already dawn… I have to carry out my duty now, sir… Did I hurt you just now, sir?"

"Not really… In fact, I must admit that I like it." Cain said, while his eyes turning hazy and he tried to stifle a yawn.

"You must be sleepy, sir. It is quite early in the morning anyway… Get some more sleep, I'll come back later for your breakfast."

Cain did not reply. He is already sound asleep and Riff could not help but to admire his master's exquisite beauty. He placed a soft kiss on Cain's bloody lips before returning to his room.

------

Cain opened his hazel eyes slowly, carefully. He flinched a little; the ray hurts his eyes. It seemed that the grand French door red satin curtain had been drawn open. No wonder the ray of sun could peek in his sanctuary…

"Are you already awake, sir?"

"I think I am…"

"You must sure have, sir… Or else you would not had answered my question," Riff said as a-matter-of-factly, while flashing his most charming smile. Cain could not help but to melt by that.

Cain ran his hand through his auburn colored hair, smoothing each one of the messy strands. He lazily glazed at the silver tray that was seating on the night table beside his luxurious bed. "You brought breakfast." Cain simply mouthed the known fact.

"Yes sir. I believe I did." Came Riff's replied.

Cain nodded; once. His gaze traveled from the tray to Riff's icy blue eyes. He stared at them for a few seconds and his gaze traveled down to Riff's lips. His bottom lip wasn't bleeding anymore, but there was definitely a mark left behind.

"Riff…"

"Yes?"

Cain moved the comforter that covered his unclothed body aside and lifted his head from the cozy pillows. His hands reached for Riff in a sort of inviting manner and Riff vulnerably gave in. Cain hugged Riff by the nape and kissed Riff; softly and gently. Riff replied Cain's act by deepening the kiss, and the soft kisses turned into a passionate one. The kiss lasted for quite a moment, but it was soon broke when Riff felt Cain gently tugged his hair.

"What is it?" Riff lovingly asked, out of concern.

"I want something else for breakfast…" Cain replied suggestively.

"Gladly."

------

"Riff?" Cain called, but there was no one that answered him. Cain blinked once, then twice. He tried to clear up his mind and sort out things that happened before. He wondered, was the thing that happened is just a long sweet dream? Cain tried to convince himself that it was not, and ran his fingers at his bottom lip. It does hurt! So the blood ceremony thing must have not been a dream… How about the part when he slept with Riff?

He moved the comforter that covered him aside and slowly got out of the bed. He still had his shirt on… Wait! He did not remember putting his shirt on last night…

"Cain? Are you still asleep?" said a voice outside the door. At the same time, Cain heard a knock and the sound of the door being opened.

"Not really. I was about to get up."

"You haven't touched your breakfast yet. You did not eat anything since morning."

"I think I remember having something else for breakfast…Or rather, I should say... _Someone_ else…" Cain replied back, but he did not dare to look at Riff. He simply stared at the floor.

Riff blushed a little at Cain's statement. But he quickly regained his composure and acted normally. "Yes, you did. And do I need to remind you that you fall asleep in the middle of it?" Riff smirked. Something that he rarely does…

Now it was Cain's turn to blush. "I was tired." He gave out his reason.

'Tired enough until I have to bath and dress you up _without_ you realizing it…' Riff did not voice his thought out loud though; he just simply smiled at Cain.

"What's so funny?" Cain said, pouting a little.

"You."

"Hmph." Pout. Not for long though. 2 seconds later, Cain smiled along. Silence filled every inch of the room.

"I haven't taken my breakfast yet." Cain suddenly broke the silence.

"Yes you did."

"I didn't."

"You did. You said it just now." It is clear that Riff is trying to bring this conversation somewhere else…

"I'll bite you." Cain muttered while playfully biting Riff's finger.

"Better not." Riff said; he was amusingly watching Cain biting and sucking on his finger.

"I'll reconsider." Cain replied. Riff's finger was in his mouth still. Lick… Suck… Bite…

"You'd better be." Riff said, his eyes were still fixed on Cain red lips.

Cain stopped savoring Riff's finger and turned around to meet Riff's icy blue eyes. His hazel ones looked serious and focused. "What do I get in return?" Cain questioned.

"I'll feed you," the amused smiling Riff answered.

"Sound uninteresting." Cain sighed; blowing his long auburn fringe that rested on top of his forehead along.

"Through my mouth…" Riff smiled, but it was quite close to a grin…

"Sounds… Appetizing…" Cain replied, while licking the corner of his mouth sensually…

"Good."

**Prologue**

Cain was snuggling in Riff's arms. Warm air filled the whole room. The sweet scent of roses could be smelled. Riff must have brought a bouquet of roses into the room earlier… Time felt like it had been stopped.

"You would join me in death right?" Cain asked, all of the sudden.

Silence.

"Yes."

Riff buried his face in Cain's hair and breathe in Cain's scent. 'Like the morning dew he smelled.' Riff thought. Silence filled the room again.

"I'm not afraid of death anymore then."

Riff did not reply, he just held his Cain tighter. Cain leaned in, giving his all to Riff. He felt safe and secure with in Riff's strong arms.

Cain gazed in the distant, as if he is thinking about something so painfully unpredictable. "I wonder how we will look like upon our deaths…" he thought aloud.

"You did not think that describing about your death is romantic right?"

"If it is with you; yes. We will die the most exquisite death." Cain answered while closing his hazel eyes tight.

And they really did…

------

Author's note: Okay… That did not turned out like what I expected, but I did not hate the final outcome. The thing is… It is quite meaningless. Ahh… Who cares? Screw me. This is supposed to be a song fic, but then I gave up since it didn't flow out right… And I don't even care if the title did not fit in the story…


End file.
